The night at the karaoke
by Heart on a Sword
Summary: OK, this is really just a bunch of song fics, now a series of them put together, imagine gundam wing people at a karaoke bar, R&R plz!
1. Heero takes a stand- I Believe'er

Ok simple stuff, I don't own gundam wing, I don't own this song, ok I don't own much but hey it is all I got!  
Um yeah Heero sings it so be cool, it way not be like him but hey it works ok right?, I need the feedback I'm new to this.  
  
  
  
*************************************** Belive'er*************************************************************************  
  
  
  
I thought peace was only good in fairy tales,  
ment for someplace else but not for here,  
but it was out to get me,  
that's the way it seems,  
Peace corupted all my fantasies  
  
Then I saw her face,  
now I believe her  
no dout to trace  
inside of my mind,  
  
I'm in love (ooooooooo)  
I believe her  
I wouldn't leave her if she lied  
  
When that peace was only for a lit'l while,  
and that revolution had start  
I climbed in my Zero,  
and I blasted off,  
I knew that peace is what I WANT!  
  
Then I saw her face,  
now I believe her (hey hey hey)  
no dout to trace  
inside of my mind,  
  
I'm in love (ooooooooo)  
I believe her  
I wouldn't leave her if she lied  
  
Then I saw her face,  
(I belive her)  
no dout to trace inside of my mind  
(I belive her)  
I'm in love (oooooooooo)  
I belive her  
I wouldn't leave her is she cried. 


	2. Noins turn at the table- I Will Survive

I don't own this song, i don't own gundam wing, i don't own any characters,   
are copyrighted by some big companys. I wish i owned them, but then i wouldn't have  
to write it here i would put it on the air. ok i am starting to rave so i shall let you read  
the fic now ^_^  
****************************I Will Survive***************************************************  
"Heero, you know the whole reason we can to this kareoke bar was to sing songs and make complete  
fools of our selves. But were are not supposed to make new songs at the same time!" Duo gave his  
critisism with his usual 'I am always right' look.  
  
"Duo, shutup. For your information I liked his version better!" Relena stated calmly as she wraped  
her arms arround Heero's left arm. He game her a small smile and then Duo a harsh glare.  
  
"Nerver disrespect my singing Duo, or this," he removes a gun from hiding. "will be your fate."  
  
  
Duo was left awestruct when Heero put the gun away and smiled at Relena, who had not changed at all.  
Noin rose from her seat and gave a look to Une and Sally Poe, who in turn rose to join her. The three  
walked towards the stage that earlier housed Heero. Noin punched in a key buttions on the key pad then  
stould by the mike as the music began to play.  
  
  
  
*I Will Survive starts to play* Noin is singing, with Une and Sally as backup.  
  
  
"At first I was afraid I was petrified  
Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side;  
But then I spent so many nights  
Thinkin' what you really done  
And I grew strong"  
  
"Not HER too! You guys are killing these songs, why are you-"  
"SHHHHHHHH!!!!" the other seven of the group yelled at Duo who proply shutup.  
  
"And I learned how we would get along  
And so you're back from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here with that determained look on your face  
I should have changed my allegence to you  
I should have made you come with me  
If I'd've known for just one second you'd leave the earth and me"  
  
"Come on now, an' talk some more  
Just come on now  
('cause) you're needed here still more  
Weren't you the one who tried to teach me with goodbye  
Did I crumble  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no, not.I. I did survive  
Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'd stay alive;  
I've got all my life to live,  
I've got all my love to give and I'll survive,  
I did survive. Hey hey."  
  
(Music only part.)  
  
"It took all the strength I had not to fall apart  
Kept trying' hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart,  
And I spent oh so many nights  
Just feeling out for your hand. I used to cry  
But now I hold my head up high  
And you see me somebody new  
I'm not that chained up little person still lost without you,  
And so you feel like droppin' in  
And just expect me to be free,  
Now I'm savin' all mthe world with someone who's lovin' me"  
  
"Come on now, an' talk some more  
Just come on now  
('cause) you're needed here still more  
Weren't you the one who tried to teach me with goodbye  
Did I crumble  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no, not.I. I did survive  
Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'd stay alive;  
I've got all my life to live,  
I've got all my love to give and I'll survive,  
I did survive. Hey hey."  
  
*Music fades out and Noin and her backups return to there seating area.*  
  
  
As Noin sits she notices a look of happines on Zechs' face. She gives a  
small smile and looks at a bewildered Duo sitting across from her.  
  
"Thankfully that is over, you guys are starting to kill these songs." Quatre   
gets up and looks arround.  
  
"Quatre, what are you thinking, why are you standing up, no not you too Quatre  
stop it, no wait sit back down, Quatre DON"T CHANGE THE LYRICS, please, Quatre?" 


	3. Quatre's fight- Stand by Me

Hey I got 2 up in 48 hours, that is a record for me. Yeah Heero and Noin had  
their fun, and Duo had his troubles with it. But in the end Quatre got up and  
that is where we last left off.....  
  
  
  
  
Man i wish i had a fade in. I know *star whipe* oh yeah that works only in tv  
hehehehe ^_^!  
  
  
  
**************************Quatre's Fight: Stand By Me*************************  
  
  
Quatre walked up the the stage and took a long look at the hey pad then sellected his  
song and prepared to sing.  
  
"If he changes the lyrics again I will go insane!" Everyone just gave Duo a look of  
'and you were waht before?'.  
  
  
*music starts: Stand by Me, sang by Quatre alone*  
  
  
"When the fight has come  
And the sky is dark  
And the Gundams are the only lights we see"  
  
  
"No I won't be afraid  
No I won't be afraid  
Just as long  
As you fight, fight with me"  
  
"And buddies buddies fight with me  
Oh fight with me  
Fight with me, Fight with me"  
  
"If the Colonies"  
  
"Ok for one these new lyrics sound good" Duo smiled and leaned  
back in his seat.  
  
"Duo just enjoy the music, please" Noin closed her eyes as she set her  
head on Zech's chest.  
  
"That we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
And the armies, should relive  
History"  
  
"WHAT IS HE TRYING TO DO?"  
  
"DUO SHUT UP!"  
  
"I won't cry, I won't cry  
No I won't share a tear  
Just as long  
As you fight, fight with me  
And buddies buddies fight with me  
Oh fight with me"  
  
"Fight with me, fight with me, fight with me  
Whenever your in trouble  
Won't you fight with me  
Oh fight with me, fight with me, fight with me  
And buddies buddies fight with me  
Oh fight with me me  
Fight with me, fight with me"  
  
*Music fades out and Quatre returns to his seat*  
  
  
Everyone started claping as he returned and he started to blush.  
"Guys it was nothing, really i do it al lthe time."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
it will go on, but I need a clifhanger in the plot, and the next one up is a secret,  
lets say for once Duo is quiet, for the most part. 


	4. The Quiet Tale- A Lion Sleeps Tonight

OK i actually got 3 done in 3 days, i am actually going for a reccord, maybe 7 in 7days, i dout it but hey i can dream. Ok yeah when we last left our hero's they were at a kareoke bar (a place you go to sing songs and drink) and well they started changing the lyrics of the songs  
first Heero then Noin and Quatre was next, now the one you would least suspect  
  
  
********************The Quiet Tale: A Lion Sleeps Tonight**************  
  
"Hey guys where did-" Quatre was cut off by the start of the next song. His eyes are drawn to trhe stage as a very nice take at the song Lion Sleeps Tonight is done.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Lion sleeps tonight starts to play, and man hiden in shadows starts to sing it*  
  
  
"Imbube  
Imbube"  
(Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube)  
(Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube)  
  
"Duo you aren't blabing on about how they should stick to the words, why?"  
  
"Quatre, he is, and besides he sounds REALLY REALLY good"  
  
"Uh guys, where is Trowa, I thought he might of got us drinks but he isn't back"  
  
The singer walks out of the shadows to show himself as Trowa. Everyone in the group is stunned and they all are speechless as he continues to sing.  
  
"In the Colonies,  
the mighty Colonies  
The Gundams comence flight  
In the Colonies,  
the mighty Colonies  
The Gundams comence flight"  
  
"Imbube  
Imbube" (Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube)  
(Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube)  
  
"Near the Oz base,  
the peacefull Oz base  
The Gundams comence flight  
Near the Oz base,  
the peacefull Oz base  
The Gundams comence flight"  
  
"Imbube" (Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube)  
"Imbube" (Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube)  
  
  
"Hush my darling,  
don't fear my darling  
The Gundam fight is right  
Hush my darling,  
don't fear my darling  
The Gundam fight is right"  
  
"He, ha helelemama  
ohi'mbube" (Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube)  
"Imbube" (Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube, Imbube)  
  
"Imbube  
Imbube"  
  
  
  
"Wow he is good at this, why is he always quiet?"  
"Duo it is one of those unanswered question in life, like why is the sky blue?"  
  
"Quatre it is blue because particals in the atmosphere reflect the blue light at us"  
  
"Uhhh, right." Quatre stated in his semi-understanding nature.  
  
"It is INJUSTICE that I have not been heard, all of them have and not I, INJUSTICE!!!"  
  
"Wufie, you SING?" in reply he just got up and marched towards the stage.  
***********************************************************************  
i know i know, Wufie and song, they don't mix, but just wait, i think it works out in the end, hehehe um i mean just enjoy the series.  
^_^ hehehe 


	5. The Dragon's Tale- Last Kiss

Hey, I'm back and look at this les then 24 hours ago I updated and look at this, one more. HEHEHEHEHEHEH, um...... oh yeah ok so Trowa was up last and now Wufie want's his turn, will he murder his song? will he pick the right song? Will he even get to the stage wiht out yelling?  
  
  
  
  
  
********************The Dragon's Tale: Last Kiss***********************  
  
  
  
  
Wufie got up from his seat and marched off towards the stage. "Guys cover your ears, this may not sound good." Duo announced. Wufie simple walked on to the stage and yelled at the Stage hand. " I want THIS song" he pointed to a song half way up the list.  
  
  
  
*Last Kiss starts to play, Wufie is singing, well yelling in tune and sounding quite good.*  
  
  
  
  
Oh where oh where can my baby be  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven soI got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world  
  
We were out on a date in her daddy's yard  
We hadn't walked very far  
There in the clearing up ahead  
Oz was stalled their amunition was dead  
I couldn't stop so I kept up the fight  
I'll never forget the sound that night  
The screaming fires the blazing grass  
The painful scream that I heard last  
  
  
"This is nice, who knew Wufie could.. um yell"  
"Yes it is uncanny" Quatre put in.  
  
Oh where oh where can my baby be  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven soI got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world  
  
When I got up the flames were raining down  
There were people standing all around  
Somethign warm flowing through my eyes  
But somehow I found my baby that night  
I lifted her head she looked at me and said  
Hold me darling just a little while  
I held her close I kissed her our last kiss  
I found the love that I knew i have missed  
Well now she's gone even though I hold her tight  
I lost my love and all that's right  
  
Oh where oh where can my baby be  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven soI got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world  
  
Woh Woh Woh Woh   
Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh   
  
*Wufie finishes and returns to his seat with out comment*  
  
"I never knew you could yell and sound so good" Duo said self confidently."Guys, what is with that look? Wait no you don't mean"  
All of the others at the table just noded. "Well I think it is time for a little Bohenian."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
Will Duo act like the others? Or will he only sing the real song, will i make more people sing? to find out these answers and more (how can there be more?) tune in same fanfiction channel same fanfiction time- sorry i had the old batman ending stuck in my head 


	6. The Fool Speaks- Bohenian Rapsody

what can I say I want to get this out in the world right away  
  
  
***********************The Fool Speaks-Bohenian Rapsody****************  
  
"I guess it is my time to dazzel and amaze you all." His reply was only laughter from his table. "Fine just you wait" Duo said as he  
walked off to the stage.  
  
  
*Bohenian starts to play, Duo is singing alone*  
  
  
"Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide,  
No escape from reality.  
Open your eyes, Look up to the skies and see,"  
  
"Do our way Duo, OUR way" Quatre yelled out at him.  
  
"We're just some poor boys, we need no sympathy,  
Because we're easy come, easy go, Little high, little low,  
Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to us, to us."  
  
(Acts like Quatre would)  
"Father just killed a man,  
Put a sword against his head, pulled it back, now he's dead.  
Father, life had just begun,  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away.  
Father, ooh, Didn't mean to make you die,  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,  
Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters."  
  
(Acts like a very mad Wufie)  
"Too late, my time has come,  
Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time.  
Goodbye, ev'rybody, I've got to go,  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.  
Nataku, ooh, I don't want to die,  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all."  
  
"That is INJUSTICE, he cannont say that name, it is special to me alone"  
"Wufie, just leave him alone, he has already played on me in his song." Quatre was able to calm him down into his seat.  
  
(Like himself)  
"I see a little silhouetto of a man,  
Heero Yuy, Heero Yuy, will you Bring them destruction?.  
Thunderbolt and light'ning, very, very fright'ning me.  
(Miliardo.) Miliardo. (Miliardo.) Miliardo, Miliardo Miliardo  
Oooooooooooooo   
  
(like Heero)  
"I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me.  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family,  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity.  
Easy come, easy go, will you let me go.  
Shingami No, we will not let you go.  
(Let him go!) Shingami! We will not let you go.  
(Let him go!) Shingami! We will not let you go.  
(Let me go.) Will not let you go.  
(Let me go.) Will not let you go. (Let me go.) Ah.  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no.  
(Oh mama mia, mama mia.) Mama mia, let me go.  
The God of Death has a sign for me, for me, for me."  
  
"Hmmmm......" was Heero's only reply the that verus.  
  
(sang like Quatre)  
"So you think you can beat me and spit send me to fly.  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die.  
Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,  
Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here."  
  
(sang like himslef)  
"Nothing really matters, Anyone can see,  
Nothing really matters,  
Nothing really matters to me."  
  
*Song fades out and Duo returns*  
"What?, guys you said to do it 'your way', so I did hehe" Duo gave his usual smile and everyone else just sighed. Relena got up and walked to the stage.  
  
***********************************************************************  
ok this is it RELENA IS GOING UP! if you don't like her then just wait till I get the one after her up, it will be the last, I think. 


	7. Relena's only words- I need my Heero

ok ok I know some people don't like Relena, but if you do read on, if not, read on if you think you can stand it, if only for the comments by Duo, I mean he really slays me, and I write it, hehehe, one more after this so read it too, hehe  
  
  
*****************Relena's only words: I need My Heero*****************  
  
  
"Relena is going to sing? Well Wufie did, Trowa did, why not her too. It can't be that bad, can it?" Duo was quite optomistic.  
  
"Well anything can happen, you never know" Quatre put in he was smiling with ful teeth.  
  
  
  
  
*I need a Hero starts to play, Relena is singing*  
  
"Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight inside an angel shell?  
Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need"  
  
"How Original!" Duo cut in as he folded his arms adn sat back. Heero pulled out a gun and pionted it at Duo, he imediatly sat up and looked like he was enjoying it. "I mean it is hardly ever done, very original idea." Duo put out nevously.  
  
"I need my Heero  
I'm holding out for my Heero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need my Heero  
I'm holding out for me Heero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life"  
  
  
Duo decided to clear his throught now, and when he was done he gave a look at Heero, who was loading the gun he took out earlier. He imediatly looked away towards the stage.  
  
"Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet"  
  
"I need my Heero  
I'm holding out for my Heero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need my Heero  
I'm holding out for me Heero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life"  
  
  
"Up in the colonies in the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me"  
  
"Oh man!!!" Duo could not stop laughing, he almost fell out of his seat when he realised that Heero still had the gun. When he looked over at Heero though, he was quite still, looking only at the stage.  
  
"Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood"  
  
"I need my Heero  
I'm holding out for my Heero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need my Heero  
I'm holding out for me Heero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life"  
  
  
*music fades out*  
  
Relena returned from her seat and sat next to Heero. Duo was the only one standing and over acting as he claped and cheered on. While the atention was on Duo, Heero simple returned his gun to its hiding place. "You know Relena, you could go pro if you wanted to, you are that good." Duo was openly pushing it, even Heero was giving the sign to cut it out.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
ok ok there is a nother song, i can't say who, cause i have a plot idea, strange, i make some suspense in it. Yes, so, ok i am thinking of expanding the 'series' into an all anime title thing, so if you wanna try and write on for a different series or another song for gundam wing that fits the Night at the Kareoke style, tell me you idea, run it by me and i will give it full aproval, even put it under my favourites, you just have to state it is based off my idea or so thingy, i just wanna know is if someone trys to take my things. 


	8. MIlliardo's story- Living on a Prayer

OK, this is it, Relena sang, everyone had their fun, time to go. BYE, Cya all some other day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
your not going?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ok ok fine i will make them leave then, that will get you to go.  
  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Everyone got up and went to the front desk to get their coats.  
  
"This was a good idea, thanks Duo." Relena said with a smile.  
"Yeah I had alot of fun too." Quatre stated as he put his coat on.  
"Yes I know I know. I am the master of fun."  
"Duo...."  
"Yes Heero?"  
"Shutup before I kill you!"  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
ok ok that is about it  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
i knew the harcore readers would find this, or people who just saw the scroll bar still there, heheheheheh, any way on to the last song, starts off where we last left them, at the front desk.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
  
"Hey, has anyone seen Zechs? He was here a minute ago, but now I can't find him." Both Noin and Relena were searching the room for Zechs, who minutes ago had left the group and headed off in his own direction.  
  
  
  
  
*Living on a Prayer starts to play, Zechs steps out and is singing it*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Once upon a time  
Not so long ago"  
  
"Oh man, I found him" Duo pointed towards the stage as Zechs started to get more involved with his song.  
  
  
"Daddy used to work the peace talks  
Unions keeps the fight  
He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough  
Federation just belw him away  
Working for peace, they killed him that day  
For peace - for peace"  
  
"He said: We've got to hold on to what we've got  
'Cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For peace - we'll give it a shot"  
  
"We're half way there  
Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Livin' on a prayer"  
  
"MIlliardo took the Oz school hop  
Now he's holding in what he used  
To make it rock - so tough, it's tough  
Noin can beat him any day  
When she tries in the fight  
Milliardo whispers: Baby it's okay, someday"  
  
"We've got to hold on to what we've got  
'Cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For peace - we'll give it a shot"  
  
"We're half way there  
Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Livin' on a prayer"  
  
"We've got to hold on ready or not  
You live for the fight when it's all that you've got"  
  
"We're half way there  
Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Livin' on a prayer"  
  
  
*Music fades out and Zechs returns to the front desk.*  
  
"I've allways wanted to do that" Noin let out a giggle and the rest just sighed.  
"And I thought I could make a scene!"  
"Duo, shutup!" Everyone said together for the last time.  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
OK ok, I know i pulled a dirty trik with that whole gap thing, but hey i thought it would work. Anyway this is the last for gundam wing, for now. I am going to try and write some for DBZ or maybe Love Hina, or if i get the right song, CCS, so look forward to many more things from Heero, the Master of the Zero 


End file.
